1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional transfer connector, and more particularly to a multi-functional transfer connector for connecting with different receptacles.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,852 issued on Oct. 17, 2006 discloses a connector structure comprising a body, a first (plug or receptacle) connector at one end of the body, a rotating element pivotally connected to the body, and a second (plug or receptacle) connector pivotally disposed with respect to the body by the rotating element. An optional multi-linking-movement switch, through specific rotation angles thereof, is capable of controlling electric conduction of the first connector and the second connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,141 issued on Jan. 6, 2009 discloses a multi-functional transfer connector including a first insulative housing, a first plug and a first receptacle both retained by the first insulative housing, a second insulative housing, and a second plug retained by the second insulative housing. The first insulative housing has two pivotal side arms for effectuating a relative movement between the first and second insulative housings. The first plug and the first receptacle are connected electrically. The second plug is located in the front of the second insulative housing. The first plug and the second plug are of different kinds for connecting with different receptacles of a variety of electronic devices. When the second plug is used, the second plug is inserted into the receptacle of the device directly. When the first plug is used, the first receptacle receives the second plug first, then the first plug is inserted into a device receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,856 issued on Oct. 8, 2013 discloses a transfer plug assembly which includes a first plug, first flexible link, second flexible link, and a second plug. Respective first ends of the first flexible link and the second flexible link are connected to two lateral sides of the first plug. Respective second ends of the first flexible link and the second flexible link are connected to two lateral sides of the second plug. Through the linking of the first and second flexible links, the second plug will hang around the first plug and is accessible nearby.
Hence, an improved multi-functional transfer connector is desired.